Reason Why
by GrandeAngel
Summary: Cat Valentine is a ditzy, crazy, fun-loving girl. But it isn't her fault. It's the pills. She needs them, but they're throwing her into insanity. Little by little... When a secret falls out, Cat makes a bloody move that will change her life forever. It was the reason why... Cat was losing it.
1. Cat Freaks Out

**HELLOOOOO! Sorry I have abandoned my fans, been so tired lately. I have deleted my Jessie story, it wasn't going anywhere (Sorry if you liked it, it was getting VERY boring) Love Victorious, and I love Cat Valentine. (It's gonna be my first horror fanfic) So, here I am! VERY GOOD better than any fanfic I have ever wrote! Even though I've only wrote one lol. I'll stop talking. HERE YOU ARE ENJOY! **

She wanted one. Never mind, she _needed_ one. _School's almost over, relax. _She thought. Cat Valentine stabbed at her mac and cheese. Her best friend, Jade West, raised an eyebrow. "Cat, you feeling alright, you've been quiet, not that I care though, I like it." She said. Tori Vega chuckled. "Looks like someone's worried." She teased. Jade shot her an evil glare. "Shut it, Vega." She scolded. Cat looked up, and forced a smile. "I'm fine! Really. Wanna hear another story about my borther?" she asked, in her high pitched voice. Everyone groaned. Come on. Just one won't hurt. She thought. She shaked her head, she had to wiat_. Do it… Do it…_ the voice in her mind echoed. Cat couldn't take it. "NO!" she screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria stared. Her face reddened, and she ran out. She raced into the janitor's office. She was alone, and it was so quiet. She reached into her bag. _Pills._ Her mom was a businesswoman, She was always stressed. She took millions of pills a day. She wouldn't know. She wouldn't know her sixteen year old daughter would creep into the medicine cabinet and take a bottle of pills. She opened it. The smell made Cat giggled. She plopped two in her mouth, and took a gulp of her cherry soda. Everything was so blurry, but Cat loved the feeling. Her giggles turned into loud laughs. She heard a knock. "Cat.. Are you okay? You ran off." She heard a voice. Cat grunted Tori. She never liked the girl, or her personality. When she came to this school, she took her place as the adorable, pretty girl next door. And, she kissed her ex. And poured hot cheese on her. "Go away Tori." Cat grumbled. Tori wouldn't go away. "Come on Cat, just-" she started. 'I SAID GO THE HELL AWAY!" she screamed. Tori gasped, then there was a sound of heels stomping away. _Insanity. Hate. Damaged._ Those were the words that crossed Cat's head. "Am I insane?" she asked herself. _Of course not, Cat._ She heard the voice in her head say. She smiled. "Good." She muttered. And she left the janitor's closet. _But maybe I am. _

**YAY! I honestly think I did good. Okay, Cat doesn't like Tori that much in this fanfic, so that's that. Tell me what you think in your review, GOODBYE MY LOVELIES! (I will lick your feet)**


	2. The Birth Certificate

**Next chapter! I'm feeling this story, really. Okay. You wanted a chapter, you get one. If you like it and think it should go on, REVIEW! Enjoy. **

"Okay, class. We will be taking a trip to Mexico in four days!" Sikowitz said, sipping a coconut. The class cheered. "But, in order to come, you need to bring your birth certificate." He said. Cat's eyes widened. "Uh, do you _have_ to?" she asked, nervously. "Yup. And also this is 40% of your grade." He said. Everyone groaned. Cat sighed. That was gonna be _hard._ She twirled her red hair, worriedly.

**A Day Later..**

"Got my birth certificate!" Tori sang, holding it up. Jade grabbed it, and raised an eyebrow. "Your middle name is Maria? That's so stupid." She sneered. Tori frowned and grabbed it. Beck Olive walked up. "Hey guys. Hey babe." He said, casually kissing Jade on the cheek. "So, everyone has their birth certificate?" Andre asked. Everyone nodded, except Cat. "Cat, where's your birth certificate?" Tori asked, concerned. Cat bit her lip. "I can't find it." She lied. Tori didn't look convinced. Everyone was looking at her. "Um, okay… Want me to help you look for it?" Tori asked, smiling. Cat's eyes widened. _Crap_. "Um, no. I'll find it" she muttered. Tori shrugged. "Okay, but can I come over?" she asked. Cat nodded, but wasn't sure if that sounded like a good idea.

**At Cat's house… **

Cat glanced at Tori when she saw her at her door. "Hey Tori." She greeted. Tori nodded, and grinned. When they both got to Cat's room, Cat saw a note. It read: **I'll be back in a while, sweetie. Mom **

Cat gritted her teeth. Why wasn't her mom ever home? She needed some pills. "Hey, I'll be back." She grumbled, and ran in her bathroom, opening the bottle of pills, taking three. When she was out of sight, Tori made sure she was gone. A mischievous smile came across her face. Cat was hiding something, she knew it. She looked under bed. _A box_. She grabbed it, and opened it. Pictures. It had pictures of Cat. But with this other girl as well, They were really small, like seven or eight. They looked so alike, with their cute pink dresses. Tori giggled, and moved the pictures. Her birth certificate. Caterina Michelle Valentine. Born June 26, 1993. Siblings- before Tori could read anything else, she heard a scream. She spun around. She saw Cat, but it didn't look like her. Her hair was frizzed, her face was red, and she looked angry. "I'm sorry, Cat. I wanted to find your-" she started. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, WHORE!" she screamed, fists clenched. That didn't sound like Cat. The voice sounded hoarse, and demonic. Tori quickly got up, but putting the birth certificate in her pocket. She ran out of the house, not looking back. Cat quickly looked in the box. Her certificate was gone. She screamed. And screamed. And screamed. She curled in a ball, rocking back and forth. "No, no… This can't be happening…" she whispered. Tori could _not_ figure out her secret. But it was too late. She grabbed her bag, taking out the bottle of pills. She opened it and looked in it. She took two, and plopped them in her mouth, crying. Everything was blurry. She needed _more_. She took out seven tablets and plopped them in her mouth, drinking water. Pain. Dizziness. She started sobbing in pain. She _hated_ Tori. She was going to pay. She needed it back. She got her cell, feeling dizzy. She called Tori. "Hello?" a nervous voice said. "Your're gonna pay." Cat whispered. "W-what? Whose t-this?" She asked, sounding scared. Cat dropped her phone. She looked in her drawer. _What are you doing? _A voice in her head asked. She didn't know what she was doing. _A butcher knife._ Her brother gave it to her for safety before he… She sighed, remembering horrible memories. But Cat started smiling, sadistically. She's going insane. She plopped another pill in her mouth.

Tori bit her lip. "What if this was a bad idea?" she asked herself. She was in her room, alone. Trina was at a party, and her parents were on vacation. She was thinking of calling someone, but who? She sighed and unfolded Cat's certificate. What was on it that she didn't want anyone to see? Suddenly, the slammed. She flinched dropping the certificate. Trina wasn't coming in another hour. _Cat._ Cat would never hurt her… would she? She was afraid. She ran into her closet, grabbing the certificate. In the closet, she heard something. "Tori? I know you're in here. Come out." She heard someone say, innocently. _Cat was in her house._ But how? She heard something scraping the floor. She was going to die. Tears formed in Tori's eyes. She heard singing.

_I love you… _

Cat watched Barney, so she randomly sang Barney songs on weird occasions. But the singing sounded demonic.

_You love me… _

She heard something skipping up the stairs… She squeaked.

_We're a happy family… _

The door opened, and closed. It locked. Tori felt the air escaping her lungs. She glanced at the certificate.

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you… _

She gasped as she read the certificate. The closet door opened.

_Don't you say… _

Tori screamed bloody murder.

_That I.. love…. _

This was what she was hiding. She couldn't believe it. The knife raised. Cat had-

_You. _

A scream cut through the air, and there was a deadly silence. Scarlet escaped Tori's sliced neck. Cat giggled as blood oozed from the dead girl's neck. She put her finger in it, and licked it. _Bittersweet._ She grabbed the certificate, she left.

**Hours Later…**

Trina trudged into the house, drunk. "Tori, where are you? Where's my dinner?" she slurred. She stomped upstairs into her sister's room. She stopped when she got to the room. She screamed. "Tori… What happened?" she sobbed, no longer drunk. No answer. And there never will be again.

**Tadaaa! Scary, and weird. If you're wondering what the secret is, stay tuned. SEE YA LATER**


	3. Poor Jade

**HELLOOOOO! Listening to Dark Horse, it's awesome. Well, here's the next chapter, ENJOY! Coming at you like a dark horse. **

What had she _done_? Cat ran around in circles, panicking. She glanced at the pills, on her drawer. Anger built up in her. She ran up to it and grabbed it. "You're the reason why I'm in this mess! It's _your_ fault!" she screamed at the bottle. It said nothing. She threw it in the trash, crying. She was going to prison. But what if… She didn't tell anyone? Cat stared at her ceiling. She had a massive headache. Those stupid pills were getting to her again. Then everything went black.

Her eyes opened. It was 10:00 pm. Cat grunted, staring at her dress. Red stains. _Tori's blood._ She took it off, throwing it in the dirty hamper. She changed to cupcake pajamas and turned on the t.v. The news. A female reporter talked on the bright screen. "Today, there has been a gruesome death. Victoria Maria Vega was found dead in her closet this afternoon. Nobody knows who killed her, but investigators are figuring it out. Let's all have a-" Cat turned off her t.v, shaking. She sighed, looking in her wastebasket. _The pills._ She bit her lip. Should she take one? She ran to it, opening the bottle. She took three tablets. She started giggling. The headaches came back. She started jumping up and down on her bed until she passed out.

At school, everyone was giving Jade West evil glares. Jade stared down at her boots, trudging to her class. Everyone thought she killed Tori. Everyone knows Jade _hates_ Tori. So they think she killed her. Jade had to find Beck. He was getting a drink from the fountain. She quickly grabbed his shirt, dragging him to the janitor's closet. "What's up, Jade?" he asked. Jade couldn't believe it. "I'll tell you what _fucking_ up, everyone thinks I _killed _Tori!" she scolded at her boyfriend. Beck's eyes widened. "Tori's…_dead_?" he muttered, shocked. Jade sighed and nodded. "Now, everyone thinks _I_ killed her." She grunted, looking angry. Beck took Jade's hand." Don't worry, Jade. Everything will be okay." He said, comforting his upset girlfriend. Jade smiled, and they both walked to class. Cat sat in her seat, waiting for Sikowitz and the class. She came extra early, to avoid Jade. She knew everyone would assume she killed Tori, not her. Nobody expects the bubbly, adorable Cat. She guiltily sighed. She took out the pills, taking out five. She stared at them, and put them in her mouth. She started seeing colors, and everything was going blurry. Cat giggled. Later, the whole class was here. Sikowitz finally spoke. "Okay class, today is the day you give me the birth certificate." He said. Cat didn't care anymore. In the morning, she used white out to erase the _thing_ on her certificate. Robbie was staring at the floor, looking upset. Everyone looked upset, and was glaring at Jade. "And also, we shall have a moment of silence for Tori, who was murdered yesterday." Sikowitz said, looking at the floor. There was a killing silence. Cat smiled, but couldn't help it. The pills were taking over. _Again._ After a few minutes, class went on. After school, Cat quickly left. But then, she bumped into someone. Robbie. She forced a smile. "Hey Robbie. What's up?" she greeted. Robbie was silent. She frowned. "What's wrong, Rob?" she asked, getting anxious. He looked at her. "Nothing, Cat. Just thinking about Tori. It's weird, how could she be murdered when she was at _your _house?" he asked, looking confused. Cat's eyes widened_. He's_ _on to you. Kill him_. A voice said to her. Cat shook her head. "I-I know right? It's so weird. But she left early, she had to deal with something." She lied, remembering what happened. Robbie looked a little convinced, and smiled. "Okay, Cat. I believe you, but wanna hang out?" he asked. Cat quickly shook her head. "Sorry Robbie. Got so much homework! Wish I could, but I gotta go. Bye" she squeaked, running off. Robbie raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. He went home. Something was wrong with Cat. _Maybe she knows something_. He thought, but then chuckled. Cat couldn't have anything to do with Tori's murder. _Or could she? _

**YAY! ROBBIE is suspicious, and poor Jade is getting balmed for Tori's murder. Gotta make the next chapter before I get off, so BYEEEE**


	4. Feels So Right

**Yayyyy! Next chapter, it's gonna be very… interesting. Well, here ya go! I WILL LICK YOUR TOES! **

"Come on, Jadey! Cheer up!" Cat whined. Jade glared. "Cat, I'm being accused of murder! How the _hell _am I gonna cheer up?" she scolded at Cat. She looked like she was going to cry, but Jade said, "Look Cat, I'm sorry, okay?" Cat smiled. Jade looked around Cat's room. "Why is it pink? You know pink makes me hit people." Jade grumbled. "Pink is pretty!" she cooed. Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm getting a drink." She muttered walking to the door. She tripped over her backpack, falling over Cat's dirty hamper. The blood stained dress rolled out. Cat gasped. Jade got up, and glanced at the dress. She looked shocked. "C-cat? What's on that dress?" she asked, concerned. Cat blinked away tears. "It's j-jam. I was making a sandwich." She lied. Jade didn't look convinced, so she bent down and sniffed the dress. That did not smell like jam. _Blood_. Jade dropped the dress. "Cat… Did you kill Tor-" she began. But before she could finish, she felt something bang across her head. She collapsed on the floor, head oozing blood. Cat gasped for air, frightened. She clenched the blood-stained metal pole. She raised it again_. Red_. And again. And again. She cried as she dropped the bloody pole. She crawled near Jade. "Jadey? Jadey? Please wake up." She squeaked. She was silent. _Forever. _Cat looked at the blood. The smell was so strong… She put her finger in it. One lick. Two licks. It tasted bitter, but Cat kept licking it up. She knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. She took another look at Jade. What was she going to do about her? An idea popped up in her mind. A sadistic smile came across her face.

Cat dragged the dead goth girl into her car, driving her home. When she got to Jade's house, she slowly opened the door. Dragging the dead body upstairs, she heard a squeak. She spun around. Jade's little brother. He looked scared. Cat smiled at the frightened little boy. She dropped Jade's body, getting closer. He shaked his head. "What did you to Jadey? Go away!" he screamed, covering his face. Cat grabbed his little hand. "It's okay… I won't hurt you." She said, softly_. That was a damn lie_. She brought something out of her bag. The knife. She gripped the blood-stained knife and pierced into into the small little boy's chest. A loud cry cut through air, and there was a long silence. Cat pulled the knife slowly out of the dead boy, dark red blood dripping from it. She glanced at Jade. She dragged her into her room. She looked through her drawer. Scissors. Cat grinned, taking them. She put it in Jade's hand. Now, it looked like Jade commited suicide. Cat rummaged through her bag, taking four pills, and gulped them down, She started laughing hard. She skipped happily back home.

Beck was sobbing hardly. His girlfriend was _dead_. She was never going to get her back. _Why would she kill herself? _He thought. _Everyone thought she killed Tori. Maybe she did. Maybe that's why she killed_ _herself. It was out of guilt. _Beck gasped. Maybe that was why! He couldn't believe his girlfriend killed Tori. He wiped away tears and called Cat. "Hey, Cat? Can we talk?" he asked, sadly. There was a silence but then he heard her say, "Sure, Becky!" Then, she quickly dropped the phone. He had to talk to Cat. _I mean, what could go wrong? _He thought. _Everything. _

**TADAAA! Sorry if you're annoyed Jade is dead… And Tori. Well, gotta go, probably update on next Saturday, or this Tuesday. Tell me what you of this fanfic in a review… BYEEEE**


	5. Beck Is A Wreck

**Hello, my pretties! Next chapter! Have no news for you, so here's the next chapter!**

Cat waited impatiently on the bench. What did Beck want to talk to her about? _Maybe he knows… He knows you killed Jade. _The voice in her head echoed. She shook her head. There's no way he could've found out. He's not that bright. But Robbie… He's been distant from her for a while. Maybe she should kill him, too. Cat sighed, taking another pill. _You're so stupid. You're gonna go to jail, and everyone will know you're secret. _A voice in Cat's head cackled. Tears formed in her eyes, as she took two more. When was Beck coming?

…

Beck took another gulp of beer. Yeah, he was drinking now. He couldn't stop. "Damn it Jade…" He muttered. Ever since she died, he's been a wreck. He can't eat, sleep, or speak. He grabbed some shoes and headed for the park, to talk to Cat. When he got there, his eyes were bloodshot. Cat frowned. He looked like a wreck. "Hey, Cat." He muttered. Cat just smiled, not trying to show him how grossed out she was about his appearance. "What do you want to talk about, Becky?" she asked, in her high pitched voice. He sat next to her. "I need to talk to you about Jade." He said. Cat's heart skip a beat. What did he want? "Cat, I miss her so much! A-and I have no idea who do go to." He said, voice cracking. Cat forced a smile. She was seeing colors. "I'll always be here for you." She said, sweetly. Beck smiled, hugging Cat tightly. He smelled so nice. When they parted from the hug, Beck smashed his lips into Cat's. Cat flinched, but deepened the kiss. Beck grunted, trying to get his tongue in her mouth, but Cat pushed him away. "No, Beck. I don't like you that way." She muttered, getting up. Beck was getting angry. "Quit being a bitch, Cat! I want you so badly!" he scolded. Cat started to walk away, but Beck grabbed her wrists. Cat screamed, but Beck was too drunk to stop. Cat squeaked. Beck started sucking on Cat's pale neck. Cat was getting angry. She shoved Beck, hard. He went flying into the bench, head slamming into the handles. Blood oozed out of his head. Red was everywhere. Cat continuously stepped on his head, feeling violated. Dark red blood stained her heals. When she was done, she realized what she did. She crawled next to him, poking him. "Becky, are you still alive?" she asked. Not a breathe came out Beck's blood-stained lips. She kissed him on the forehead, and took her bag. She quickly skipped away. "I killed Beck!" she sang, running back home.

**Sorry I abandoned you guys, I've been so busy lately. I PROMISE I'll write more. GOODBYEEEE!**


	6. Cat and A

**HEY MEH PEEPS! Yes, the next chapter has arrived, so ENJOY! Cat has killed Beck, so there are a few people left. And I have some AWESOME NEWS! I have decided to start a Kim Possible and Danny Phantom crossover! Those were my favorite shows growing up, so I've decided to write a fanfic about them! But review if you wanna make it happen. BYEEE. **

She curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. _She killed Beck. He was gone forever._ "It was an accident." She muttered, rocking back and forth._ No it wasn't._ Cat heard someone knocking on her door. She flinched. _Don't open it_. A voice said in her head. The knocking grew louder. Cat grunted. Was it the cops? She stomped downstairs, straightening her dress. She opened the door by a crack. Trina. She looked like a hot mess. Mascara was running down her face, and her dress was wrinkled."Hi, Trina. What's up?" Cat asked, trying to sound normal. Trina gritted her teeth. "You know what's up! I know what you did!" she screeched. Cat blinked. She knows. "You killed Beck! And probably Tori, and Jade! You think I'm that stupid!" she scolded. "I saw you kill Beck. I knew something was up with you! I always knew you weren't normal." She scolded. Cat blinked again. A quick, silver object struck Trina's stomach. She gasped in pain. _A knife_. Cat gave her a sadistic smile. She dropped to the floor, not moving. Cat laughed, and ran into her kitchen. She rummaged through her drawers, and found a large, black bag. It was time to finish her. When she got back to the door, it looked darker and gloomier than before. Cat gasped. She wasn't dead. "Robbie, help me, C-cat stabbed-" before Trina could finish talking on the phone, she felt something sharp stab into her back. She screamed in pain. "Trina, what happened? Are you okay?" Robbie said anxiously. No answer. Cat quickly stuffed Trina in the bag, throwing her in her basement. "You shouldn't have done that, Trina. Now look at where you are." Cat muttered, taking more pills. She heard someone park in her driveway. She gulped and looked in her driveway. Robbie. "No, no, no!" Cat screamed, anxiously. She locked all her doors and windows. She shut off the lights. She heard knocking. "Cat please! Come out! We have to talk!" she heard Robbie plead. Cat looked around her room. She grabbed her purse, and her knife. She ran into her dad's old room, taking something out . She quickly ran through her back door. It was so dark. Then, there was a loud bang. Cat felt pain in her left shoulder. She yelped in pain, collapsing on in the dirt. "Who did that?" she squeaked, arm throbbing. She turned over, seeing someone with an evil smile. She was holding a gun. "A-ariana?" Cat gasped. Ariana smirked. "_Missed me, bitch?" _she sneered.

**DUN DUN DUN! Plot twists! Who is Ariana you say? It's kind of obvious. If you want to know more, wait until the next chapter! The next chapter will explain EVERYTHINGGG! And remember; Review if you want the Kim Possible and Danny Phantom fanfic!**


	7. The Past

**PLEASE READ: Hello ppl! Well, I finished taking a nap so I decided to write another chapter! This chapter is a flashback, so you're not confused. It's when Cat was little. SO, ENJOY **

_Flashback, 11 years ago…_

_Cat Valentine played in the sand while she waited for her twin sister, Ariana. "Catty, Catty!" she heard Ariana cal herl. She looked up and grinned. They both had yellow sundresses, and their brown curls bounced up and down. She giggled."Come on Catty, let's go! Mommy made cookies!" she sang, grabbing her sister's arm. When they got in the house, they grabbed at the cookie jar. Then, their mom came. "Oh no you're not! You need to eat your veggies first." She scolded. Ariana groaned, but agreed, leaving the room. But Cat stood there, and didn't move. "Well, Cat? Are you going to-" she started to say. Cat started screaming, stomping the floor. Her face was red, and her little four year old hands were clenched. Her mom tried to come her down, but she started kicking and scratching. Blood and cuts scarred Ms. Valentine's arms from the scratching. Ariana walked in, scared. Her sister was always like this when she didn't get her way. "C-catty please stop-" she begged, but Cat slapped her, hard. "SHUT UP ARIANA I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She ran out crying. Their mom was in the bathroom cleaning up. She grabbed the cookie jar, grinning. _

_A year later… _

"_Happy Birthday, girls!" Ms, Valentine said, happily. The girls blew out their candles. Their little brother, Eddie, played with a toy truck. "Okay, girls. Bathtime! We need to be at the party in an hour!" Ms. Valentine said. Cat grunted. "Come on, Cat. It will be quick." She glared. "NO!" she screamed. Ms. Valentine sighed, and said, "Fine. Ariana, take a bath first. I'll be back, I'm picking up Auntie Darla." She muttered, racing out. Ariana ran into the bathroom. Cat went to their room. Where was her party dress? She looked around, and panicked. Where could it be? She saw a pink dress on the floor. She picked it up, hoping it was hers. It had the name Ariana stitched neatly. She grinned. Maybe Ariana wouldn't mind! She quickly wore the dress. So cute! She ran downstairs. The door was opened, and Eddie was gone. Cat gasped, and stomped outside. Eddie was in the neighbor's yard. "EDDIE GET OVER HERE!" she screamed. Eddie grinned and shaked his head. She ran into the yard, and Eddie threw water at her. Anger boiled in the little girl. She glanced around, and saw a bucket. She grabbed it, throwing it in her brother's face. Little did she know it was acid. A scream cut through the air. Cat cackled. A young woman came out. What's going- AHHH!" she screamed. Cat looked up, and gulped. Eddie's face was slowly burning away… "YOU! Little girl, what did you do to this little boy?" she questioned. Cat ran back home. There was little acid on the dress, so she threw it on Ariana's bed. Surely she would understand. She looked at her closet, seeing her birthday dress. She giggled, and put it on. Ariana came out of the bathroom. Cat smiled. "Hey, Ari! Your birthday dress is on your bed!" she said. Ariana giggled, putting it on. Suddenly there was sirens, and crying. Police barged through the door. Ms. Valentine was crying. "How can this happen? WHY?" she cried. A men and woman in white wereat the door as well. "Which one is Ariana?" one asked. She pointed to her. She quickly grabbed her arm. Ariana started screaming, and kicking. "Wait, let me talk to her!" Ms. Valentine cried. They let go and left the room. "W-why would you do this to your brother, Ariana? How could you do that?" she asked, trembling. Ariana blinked. What were they talking about? She thought. Cat grinned. They think she was her! She didn't say anything. The heartbroken mom left the room. Ariana turned to her sister. "Do you know what they're talking about, Catty?" she asked. She nodded. "Yup! I wore your dress, and Eddie ran off. He threw water at me, so he deserved it! I burnt his face! Now YOUR GETTING IN TROUBLE!" she cackled. Ariana was crying. "Why s-sissy? I thought you l-liked me." She sobbed. She shaked her head. "You always took my spotlight. Your such a goody goody! I can finally get to be an only child!" she laughed. "I AM TELLING!" she screamed. And she ran out of the room. There was a lot of screaming, and a van drove off, with Ariana in it. "Where are they taking her, Mommy?" Cat asked. Ms. Valentine wiped her tears. "Oh, Catty. Your sister is sick. There's something wrong with her. She hurt your brother, and now he's in a c-coma. He might never wake up. Ariana is going to a mental hospital, so people can help her. I need you to be strong, Caterina." She told Cat. She nodded, and skipped upstairs."Best Birthday Ever!" Cat sang. _

**GASP! Crazy, right! Well, I gotta go. My mom wants me to leave. BYEEEE and I'm writing more tomorrow!**


	8. Robbie

**YAY! I don't know what I'm doing, really. I'm pretty much writing anything. SO, Enjoy! ( this chapter is awesome ) Oh yeah we are back in the present now**

"N-now Ari, you know it was an accident. I didn't mean this to happen!" Cat begged. Ariana glared. "LIES! You're lying! You did that to get rid of me! I spent eleven years of my life of being in a mental ward! And today I finally broke out, so I'm getting back at you." Ariana sneered. Cat started crying. "Come on, sissy. Don't you remember all the good times we had?" she asked, frightened. Ariana rolled her eyes. "Quit stalling. Now you're gonna die." She muttered, pointing her gun at Cat's head. Cat quickly pulled something out, and there was a loud bang.

Ariana gasped,, and looked at her chest. Blood stained her brown and blonde curls, and she collapsed. Cat laughed, and started running out of the yard. She quickly bumped into someone. Robbie. He was scred. "Cat? What's going on? What happened to your shoulder?" he asked anxiously. Cat rolled her eyes. These fool again? She might have to kill him, too. "Nothing Robbie. Go home." She grumbled. Robbie was getting angry. "that's it, Cat! I know you're up to something! Ever since Tori died, you've been acting fishy! Tell me what's going on or I'm call the cops!" he scolded. Cat couldn't believe how angry Robbie was. She had a plan. She started sobbing. "How could you be so mean, Robbie? DO you know how hard it is to live without Jade and TOri? It's HARD! I hate you!" she cried, running to her door. Robbie's eyes widened, and he felt guilt. Maybe she really wasn't up to something. He sighed, and went home.

Stupid Robbie, Cat thought. He woul;d fall for anything. Then it hit her; Ariana. She ran to her window. She was gone. Cat screamed.

**DUN DUN DUNNN. Hurray! The story Is almost over, so brace yourselves! I need to start thinking of the final chapter, and typing it out, so BYEEEE. Oh yeah, one last thing. I'm running out of ideas. I can't think of any shows to write fanfics about! So, as my readers, I need you to give me shows to write about because honestly I don't have anything. And do it quickly, cause I'm suffering from a horrible disease called CLD. Chronic Laziness Disorder. If you don't review it now, I'll get lazy and never do it. So, give me any shows to write about. It can be from any channel, any show. I prefer stuff like Sam and Cat, Icarly, or shows like that. I'll even do cartoons, like Danny Phantom, or Gravity Falls! This is WAYYY too long, so BYEEE and REVIEWWW! xD**


	9. The Call

**HELLO PEOPLE! Its been forever since I wrote my last fanfic, so I have to finish up this story, before I forget. SO, here it is! **

Cat looked frantically around the house. No Ariana. Where did she go? Tears ran down her eyes. She couldn't go to jail…at least not _yet_. She pulled out the bottle of pills. _Four left_. She pulled out three, and gulped down some juice in her bag. She already bandaged the wound on her shoulder, but it still hurt. There was loud beeping. Cat's heart almost jumped out. The world was spinning. What was that noise? Then, it hit her. It was just her phone. She giggled and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, the pills starting to take over again. "H-hello C-cat. It's Mrs. Vega speaking. I-I was wondering if you've heard of Trina. I've been calling her all day, and I'm guessing your one of her friends…" she started to say, sniffling. _Yeah, right. _"Not at all, mam. I haven't heard of Trina all day." She lied. The smell of death filled the room.

Cat suddenly heard crying, but she didn't care. She was wondering how many licks it took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. "O-okay Cat. Listen, I know Tori's death might have hurt you, but stay strong, okay?" she asked, voice cracking, filled with misery. She grinned, and replied, "Okay, Mrs. Vega. I appreciate you calling me. Bye now." She quickly hung up. It was so cold, and gloomy, outside. It was nine pm. She yawned, and locked every window, and door just in case Ariana tries to break in. She grabbed her gun, putting it under her pillow. She took one more pill, and felt dizzy. _Anger. Pain. Depression_. She collapsed on the sofa. She couldn't move. She grinned, and blacked out.

**Ok, cruddy chapter. I'll try to right more later. It's summer vacation, so I'll be writing more. I wanna give a shout out to my friend who was just diagnosed with leaukemia. God bless u, girl. Well dat's it my peeps, SO GOODBYE!**


	10. The Dream

**Hello my babies! Next chapter! **

Robbie paced in circles. What was _wrong _ with his Cat? She's been acting so weird, for the past weeks. Maybe he should go to her house again… He whipped out his phone, and put dialed Cat's number. They were gonna have a _long talk. _

Cat wiped her sleepy eyes. She felt a shot of pain go through her bandaged arm. She groaned in pain, and fell back on the couch. Her phone started to ring, but she ignored it. Who would bother her at this hour? She looked at her clock and shrieked. It was eleven pm. She quickly got up again, ignoring the pain. She took a quick shower, and changed into a pink sweater, and some jeans. She looked into the mirror, seeing a different person. She was pale, and her eyes were dull. But that wasn't it. She looked kind of.. _insane_. She giggled. Then she snickered. Her snickers turned into laughter. Tears streamed down her eyes. She grabbed the bottle of pills. Then, she screamed. It was empty, just like her. She threw it into the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces, just like her. Her mirror was broken. _Just like you. _The voices in her head cackled. Tears rolled down her beat red face. She covered her ears. "JUST STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. She stomped downstairs. She looked through her mother's cabinet. She cleared the whole first shelf. No pills. She threw out everything inside it. She saw the top shelf. _Head-ache pills_. She sighed in relief. She quickly opened it, throwing the lid on the floor. She took out three red pills.. Her mouth watered. She plopped them in her mouth, gulping down some water. She felt a wave of dizziness over her. She giggled. She _loved _that feeling. She picked up the lid, put it back on the bottle, and placed it in a secret place in her bag. She didn't even bother cleaning the mess she made. The voices piped down to whispers, and growls. She trudged back to her couch, and blacked out from the pills.

_Her eyes popped open. She looked around. Where was she? She was in an all white outfit, and she couldn't move. She screamed for help, but couldn't speak. She shut her eyes tight. When she opened them, she was at Hollywood Arts. It was deserted. There wasn't a single soul in the silent hallways. She walked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Cat called, voice trembling with fear. "Why did you do this to me, Cat?" a voice sang, softly. Tori. Cat played with her blood red locks, biting her lip. "I thought you were my best friend, Cat…" Another voice sang. Jade. Cat started pacing faster. "Cat.. Why? I thought you liked me..." Another voice cried out. Beck. "You'll pay for this, Caterina! I'll kill you!" A voice screeched in anger. Trina. Cat ran into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing all white again. What did this mean? She walked out, only to walk into something. A girl. She had dark brown locks, and her black blouse was torn, dripping with blood. She was pale, and her eyes were dull, and angry. Tori. "You can't escape it, Cat." she whispered, voice ragged. Cat's fists clenched. She felt something in her hand. A knife. Blood-stained. With all her energy, she plunged it right into Tori's bloody chest. A scream cut through the silent hallways. "Déjà vu." Cat muttered. Tori disappeared. Cat closed her eyes, tightly. When she opened them again, she was back in the white room. She tried to move her arms, but they were somehow stuck. She blinked away tears. She shut her eyes tightly one more time, and when she opened them one last time, Ariana appeared in front of her, standing, her blonde and brunette locks dangling from her shoulders. She crouched down, until there face were a few inches apart. She whispered something softly. "You can't escape anymore." _

Cat's eyes popped open. She sat up, tears running down her face. "I can't escape anymore."

**TADAA! End of chapter! That's all for now! See ya! Oh yea, I think I'm starting a Shake It Up fanfiction soon.. Wirte a review on what it shud be about. BUH BYE!**


	11. Running Off

**Hello my babies. Next chapter! **

Robbie parked the car carefully, so Car wouldn't hear him. He tiptoed to the window. He tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. He frowned, and had an idea. He started climbing onto the roof. This was going a long day. Meanwhile, Cat stuffed her bag with clothes. Maybe she should stay with Nona, to cool things off. She heard thumping. She froze, and listened. There was grunts, and stomping. Cat carefully looked through her bag, pulling out her gun. She tiptoed to her chimney. _It was probably Ariana. _She thought. She heard a loud thump at her chimney. She spun around, she shot. There was a loud shriek. She squinted, and saw it was Robbie. She shot him in the leg, an inch away from his foot. She stuffed the gun back and ran over. "Robbie? Are you okay?" She asked, nervously. She had already removed the cast, so she comforted with two hands. He groaned. "What happened? Where am I?" Cat searched her head for a good lie. "You came over to apologize…. And you tripped and hurt your knee." She lied. Robbie looked _so _convinced. She cheered silently in her head. "Oh… o-okay. Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it." He muttered. Cat smiled. "Of course it's ok, Robbie. I'm staying at my Nona's house, so you need to leave." She explained, as she shoved him out the door. His leg was bleeding out. She ignored it. He was getting pale. "W-well…bye Cat…" He said weakly, limping to his car. He drove off, car skidding to the left and he right. Cat carried her stuff, getting into her car. It was eight p.m, she'd be there by nine. She started driving.

When there was a red light, she stepped on the brakes, but nothing happened, the car kept driving. She felt herself get pale. A note was stuck to the window. She never noticed that… It read; _Enjoy driving without brakes, honey. –A _She passed the break, and cars were skidding and swerving all over the places. There were screams, crashes, and cries for help. Cat knew what she had to do. She wore a black hoodie, sunglasses, and a hat. She grabbed a rubber band tying her straight red straight locks into a huge bun. Nobody would recognize her now. She swerved the car into a pole. She heard the crash. She felt her whole world collapse.

She opened her eyes. She was out for five seconds. She grabbed her stuff, and raced out of the car. With all the smoke and destruction, no one would see her. Somehow, she wasn't hurt in the crash. It was her lucky day. She ran and ran until it was starting to get dark. Tears filled her eyes. Where was she? Where will she go? Cat had no idea where she was. After a while, her eyes got used to the dark. Ten minutes later, she stopped in her tracks. She saw a figure, but didn't know what it was. A part of her wanted to see what it was, the other wanted to run. So she went with the first part. As she got closer, she started to know who it was. Bloody dress, brunette curls, evil smile. Then she knew _exactly _who it was. _Ariana. _

**YAYY! I finally made a chapter for this. Sorry I was being lazy. My computer has been super slow lately… So I did nothing but sleep and get fat. Well, anyways, later and wait to see what happens next!**


	12. The Second Battle

**Computer has been broken for a while, so i give a huge apoplogy for totally dying on you guys. I'm getting a new computer this Christmas so expect more updates. ENJOY! XD **

"W-what are you still doing here?" Cat cried. "Oh, honey. You think i was really gonna just leave you all alone like that? I _told you. _You're done, Cat. Look at you. You've killed off all your friends, people will know why you're leaving t live with you grandmother. You can't hide anymore." Ariana sneered. Cat reached for her gun, but Ariana already got hers out. "Not this time, Catherine." Ariana whispered. She pulled the trigger. Ariana shut her eyes. Nothing. Ariana's eyes widened. No bullets. SHe started screaming. "No, no, no!" Cat grinned, pulling out her rifle. With on shot, Ariana was on the ground, groaning in pain. Cat then put down her gun, and started beating her twin sister to the floor until she stopped moving. Gone. She _had _to be gone now. Cat pulled out the bottle of pills swallowing down three, and began running again. _Freedom. _

Robbie weakly pulled into his driveway and sighed. _His leg. _He slowly examined it. It was in so much pain._ This was definetly not from falling off a roof. _He to himself. "It looks like a... gunshot." He thought out loud. Yes. It has to. He's has watched a whole lot of action movies to know this. "But, why would Cat shoot me?" He thought to himself out loud again. "In fact... why was she such in a hurry when I asked about Tori? And what happened to her arm earlier?" He asked himself many questions. Suddenly, he realized that something was happening to Cat. She just... changed. _Maybe I should go back to her house... _A voice told him in his mind. He quickly grabbed his keys, limbing over to the door. He _had _to investigate. "For Cat..." He muttered. He entered his car and started it up. Time to see what's really going on.

**Okay.. This was kind of short, but i promised to update more. Baiiiii!**


	13. Robbie's Discoveries

**Another chapterrrrrrr. I'm finding out ways to end this story, maybe a few more chapters. But in the meantime, ENJOY!**

**Nobody's POV **

Robbie parked his car a few streets away from Cat's house, looknig around to see if she was still there. Everywhere was clear from Cat. He limbed over to her window, pulling at the window. Didn't budge.

He went to the backyard. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. _Blood. _He swallowed hard. Why was there blood in her backyard. He looked around for the backdoor. He yanked at it forcefully. It opened. He smiled in victory, limping in. He looked around. The minute he walked passed the basement door, he slipped. He went down with a scream. Pain rushed to his leg. He groaned.

Then, he realized what he slipped in. _Blood. _He squeaked in terror. He slowly got up. Blood stained his t-shirt. _The basement. _Nervously, he walked opened the door. More blood. He went down the steps, and screamed. A dead body.

_Come on, Robbie. You can do this._ A voice in his head told him. He gulped, taking a closer examination. He gasped. _Trina. _But why? Why would Trina's dead body be in _Cat's _basement. Unless...

_Duh, stupid!She murdered her! _A voice screamed at him. _But Cat would never do this... Would she? She had been acting weird lately... Come to think of it, why would she be in a hurry to leave town so suddenly! _He quickly left the basement, not touching the body. He went to Cat's room. Messy. He checked the cabinet. _Medication. _

He gulped, looking through her closet. A bloody pole. A bloody dress. He stepped away from the closet. He looked around the room, and it hit him. _I shouldn't be here! _She could come back, see him here, and then... A loud ring filled the room. He screamed.

His phone. His face reddened as he answered the phone. "H-hello?" He squeaked. _Breathing. Coughing. _Chills ran down Robbie's spine. Who was this. After a minute, he quickly hung up. He grabbed his backpack he wore over his arm and limped back to his car. Thoughts swirled in his mind. He knew what he had to do next. He slowly pulled out his phone, dialing. When someone picked up the phone, he started to speak. "H-hello, police? I think my best friend's a killer."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! That's all for this chapter, I'll update another day. Happy holidays! :D**


	14. Cat Gets Caught

**Meow. Okay, next chapter. Although I didn't feel like writing this chapter yet, I forced myself to. I expect three hundred dollars and a muffin. ENJOY XD **

Cat walked aimlessly around the streets. Where was she. Where was she going. She needed a pill. She reached into her bag. _Nothing. _Panic rose in her stomach. She threw the bag harshly on the floor, seaching the bag. She searched every pocket, every purse. _N_

_ot there. _She started crying. _I must of dropped it. It's here, it's here, it's here. _She couldn't control the screaming voices in her head. Soon, crying turned into sobbing. "Where are they? I need them!" She cried out. She ran around the street, trying to look for it.

When she scouldn't find anything, she checked her bag again. And again. And again. She managed to find only four tablets in one of the pockets in her bag. She gulped down two, drinking some water she found in her bag. _Just madness. _She started laughing. She needed them. She craved them.

She began running. "Grandma Grandma Grandma!" She screamed. She suddenly saw her grandma's house. She screamed with excitement. She knocked on the door with all her power. The door slowely opened. "Grammy!" She squeaked. She hugged her grandma tight. "Oh! Cat! What are you doing here so late?" She asked concerned." Cat giggled, playing with her hair. "I came to visit you, silly!" She said, grinning. Before her grandma could say anything else, she ran into the small house. Cat giggled, throwing her bag on the couch. Cat's grandma was scared for her granddaughter.

She knew Cat is always bubbly and hyper, but something was wrong. Her hair was frizzy, her hair was red, and her eyes were bloodshot. She grabbed holding of the bouncing redheaded girl. "Caterina, what has gotten into you! Stop this right now!" She scolded. The smile on her granddaughter's disappeared, and was replaced with a look of fear. She shrugged away from her grandmother, and grabbed her bag. Cat stomped to the next room.

Voices were screaming in her head again. She need more pills. She checked her bag. _Only two left. _"Just one..." Cat muttered. she took the pain killer with water. She began laughing. _ ._ _Deranged. _Tears rolled down her cheeks. Cat's grandma bursted into the room. "What in Shakespeare's name is going _on _in here?!" yelled Grandma.

The lights were off, and there was giggling. And crying. And screaming. _Mind racing. Heartbeat increasing. _"C-caterina?! Are you-" A bang. _Red. _It spilled all over her shirt. It stained the floors. It stained the walls. _ .Red. _Cat smiled. It hit her. _I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane.I'm insane. _The word. The meaning. It spun around in her head. She started covering her ears, screaming. _Why do I still hear it? Insanity. Insanity. _"Stop it!" She screamed. Cat's world fell apart. She couldn't run. Stop. Stop.

She searched her bag. _One more pill. _She gulped it down. "It's not enough!" She screamed. she ran out of the room, searching the cupboards. She threw everything out. _Nothing. _She saw a glass cupboard. _Medication. _She laughed and cried with joy. She yanked at the handle. It didn't open. She frantically yanked at the handle. She grabbed a broom and smashed the cupboard. Glass shards exploded. Cuts bruised Cat's arms. But she didn't care. She grabbed the pain killers.

She swallowed as many as she could. She cried with happiness. She sat in a corner, rocking back and forth. She started to get dizzy. _Why is it getting dark?_ Suddenly, Cat blacked out. Three policers and two pyschologists ran into the room. They then found the unconsious girl on the floor. A police officer examined her. "Is this her?" they asked. "Y-yes, that's her." Robbie replied, burning tears strolling down his face.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! One more chapter left, guys! Hope you've enjoyed this story so far, please review XD**


	15. A New Game

**Final Chapter! Thanks for supporting me in this story. I appreciate it. Now, enjoy the final chapter of Reason Why! :D **

Doctors quickly zipped the body bag, piling it into the ambulance truck. Cat's grandmother was dead. Robbie stared at the girl he used to call his best friend. She was unconcious, and pale. Tears strolled down his eyes. _It isn't her fault. _Robbie thought. Cat's mother was contacted, but she never came. _No one was around for her. No one to carress her. No one to comfort her. No one to tell her right from wrong. _

Cat looked so.. different. Pale skin, battered face. Cuts bruised her arms. She was taken into the ambulance. Police officers and nurses swarmed everywhere. All for a 17 year old girl. _A broken girl. A scared girl. A fragile girl. A girl who wanted an escape. An escape from her fear, an escape from her insecurities. Pills. The only thing that was there for her. The only thing that comforted her whem she was scared. It was the Reason Why. The reason why. The only reason. The main reason. Her everything. The reason why. _

Cat's eyes popped open. White walls. She tried to get up. She was stuck. She started getting frustrated. She looked up. Cameras. Where was she. She wanted to go home. She looked down. Panic rised in the redheaded girl.

She began crying, screaming and kicking. Suddenly, a woman in white came in, with a vaccine. As she got closer, Cat kicked more. _ She's going to hurt me.. Kill me. _Thoughts swirled in Cat's mind. "Don't worry, sweetheart. THis won't hurt a bit.." She said sweetly. She quickly stuck the sharp need in Cat's neck. All the panic and fear in Cat quickly subsided. Pretty soon Cat was giggly, relaxing. Then, she heard a familiar voice. "C-cat? Can you hear me?" the voice stuttered. Sadness and fear was coated around the voice.

Cat grinned, and lazily looked up. The smile disappeared. CAt quickly struggled to get up. She stumbled over to the glass window. _The last one. The final one. _"You did this!" she screamed. She banged her body against the window. Robbie stepped away. She stopped. Tears ran down her eyes. Robbie must have noticed, becuase he stepped closer. "Robbie.. please. 

He couldn't take it. He ran to the door, unlocking it. Nurses called for him to stop. He started sobbing, running over to Cat. He hugged her Cat. "Cat.. Oh Cat.. I'm sorry." he whimpered. Then, Cat stopped crying. She smiled. She giggled. She laughed. Before Robbie could pull away from the tight embrace, a sharp pain filled his stomach. _Red. Red. Red. _

He cried out, falling to the floor. The needle tightened around Cat's pale hand. _Heart racing. Thoughts swirling. _The needle was lunged into Robbie's pale throat. The needle the nurse forgot to take. All the air slowly was sucked from the boy. Nurses amd security guards swarmed the room. "The last one! The last one! He's gone, he's gone!" She screamed, tears running down her face. The nurse grabbed her. _Another vaccination. _Everything was blurred. "He's dead. He's dead. Someone call the ambulance!" Someone screamed. _He's dead. He's dead. I got him, I got him. I'm free. I'm finally free. I'm happy. I'm sad. I've done it. I've done it. _Thoughts swirled in Cat's mind. Then, her mind was blank.

**A month later... **

Cameras were being turned off, and nurses were packing up. "Hey!" Cat called at one of the nurses. She quickly walked over to the teenager. "What is it, Catherine?" Asked the nurse. Cat pouted. "I'm bored. Can you stay with me please?" She begged. The nurse bit her lip. The girl had been doing good, mentally and emotionally.

Her mental records were looking great, and she hadn't had any problems in a month. The nurse was new, not knowing the history of the insane redheaded girl. She smiled. "Why not?! Let's play a game!" she said, shrugging. She brought out all the arts and craft materials. She cut out paper hearts and stars. Cat giggled setting down her crafts. She held her favorite scissors tightly.

The giggles stopped. The smiling stopped. The nurse frowned. "What's wrong Ca-" BEfore the nurse could finish the sentence, pink scissors lunged into her necks. A scream was about to cut into the air, but a pale hand silenced the shouts. _Red. Red. Red. _Cat searched the corpse of the blonde nurse. Taser gun. ID Card. She ran out of the padded room, swiping the card to the door, leaving the mental institution. "_Time to play a new game." _Cat giggled. _Revenge. _

**YAY! That was the epilogue of Reason Why, hope you enjoyed, and check out my other stories! BAIII XD**


End file.
